


It's Nice to Be Out

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Sequel, Slash Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: What happened when Jim outs them at the station?  Are things good or bad?Happy Birthday, Barb, aka AgtSpookyA sequel to A Very Nice Christmas Present, which can be found here:  http://archiveofourown.org/works/8679553(I'm way too early, but we have a new baby coming and I'm so busy.  I didn't want to forget.)





	It's Nice to Be Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgtSpooky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/gifts).



It’s Nice to Be Out  
By PattRose  
Summary: What happened when Jim outs them at the station? Are things good or bad?  
Warnings: Mild language, sequel  
Genre: Slash implied  
Rating: Teen (For language)  
Word Count: 1360  
A/N: Happy Birthday, Barb. (AgtSpooky.) I can’t believe it’s been a year already. Have a wonderful day and be sure to eat lots and lots of cake.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Barbstory_zpsirywvi38.jpg.html)

“What were you thinking, Jim? Now everyone knows our business. You wanted to keep this quiet and what do you do but kiss me in the bullpen?”

“Actually, it was on the elevator, Chief. And I told you it was the least I could do for someone that picks out such awesome Christmas presents.”

“Man, you are the sweetest talker. I never knew that about you until lately. It all started with you loving the shirt I got you. And I was so pissed off that you didn’t remember who gave it to you. Oh shit, that’s why you came out. You wanted them all to know I gave you the shirt?”

“Exactly, Blair. Now we go to work tomorrow and see if Simon will talk to us anymore.”

“Hey, he has to talk to us, he’s our boss.”

“But he doesn’t have to be nice about it. In fact, I get the feeling that he doesn’t like gay people.”

“I don’t get that impression at all. Why would you think that?”

“He bit your head off at the station because he thought you had come out in the bullpen. Don’t you remember?”

“Yeah, I do now, Jim. I would hate to lose Simon as our friend. What if we lose some of our friends?” 

“Then they weren’t good friends to start with. Call Megan and ask her how things went after we left?”

Blair dialed her number and heard her say, “Sandy, what are you doing calling me?”

“Why wouldn’t I call you?”

“You have a chance to be with the man you love and you’re calling me? American’s are very strange. Warn Jimbo that there is going to be condoms and tubes of lube all over his desk tomorrow. Mind you, they’re just teasing. It’s all meant in fun. Now, what did you need?”

“Megan, I need to know how many friends are still our friends. Or do we have some problems?”

“The only problem, I can see is Simon. He’s being a dick. He has warned everyone that if there are any pranks there will be suspensions. So the guys are putting everything in Jim’s desk.” Megan burst out laughing just thinking about it. 

“Hey, it sounds like Simon is being a good friend. He might just be looking out for us.”

“Sandy, why are you still talking to me?”

Blair laughed and said, “Bye, Megan.”

“Did you hear what Megan said?”

“Yeah, you know I did. I told you Simon was going to be trouble.”

“We don’t know that for sure. I still think he’s looking out for us and doesn’t want us embarrassed at work.”

“Whatever works for you, Blair. Now, let’s get upstairs and make-out like teens.”

“You know what, I think I want you to keep that shirt on while we make love. It does match your eyes, perfectly. I do have great taste in gift giving, don’t I?”

“Yes, it matches my eyes and you do have great taste. Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?”

“Let’s hurry up. You’re walking too slowly, man. And I love you too.”

Jim laughed and started running up the stairs, with Blair right behind him. 

Once they got inside, they decided to call and order some food before making love. 

“I can’t make love with your stomach rumbling, Chief.”

“I know. That’s why I ordered us some Thai food. And I didn’t get us anything too heavy. I don’t want any excuses.”

“Have I ever given you an excuse, Blair?”

Blair thought for a moment and smiled. “No, you never have. Man, you are good.”

“Thanks.” Jim pulled him down on the sofa to make out until the food got there. Jim was really getting into it when he said, “Fuck…”

“Already?” Blair asked. 

“No, you nut. The food is here and I’m not answering the door with this sticking out.” Jim pointed down at his dick and Blair couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’ll get it,” Blair said as he ran to answer the door before the person even knocked. Blair paid them and slammed the door shut with his foot and walked over to the table. “Dinner is served.”

They ate dinner talking about their day, making each other laugh about the kiss in the elevator. Jim was determined to make love to Blair without upsetting him about Simon. 

They cleaned up the dishes and put their left-over’s in the fridge. They took turns getting ready for bed and then walked up the stairs together. 

All that could be heard in the loft were sounds of love. It was a perfect sound to Jim. His sense of hearing loved every sound Blair made.

*

The following morning, they were driving to work and Jim said, “I’m a little nervous, Chief. Talk me down.”

“They’re all our friends and they love us both. Well, I know they love you. I hope they don’t mind me. Gosh, now I’m nervous.”

“Sorry, Blair. It’s contagious. Everything will be fine. Especially when they get a load of the shirt you’re wearing today. It makes your eyes sparkle like crazy. It’s going to be all right. I promise.”

Jim pulled into the parking garage and they got out. Two guys from traffic made wolf whistles, hurting Jim’s sensitive ears, but he still smiled and bowed for them. That made them laugh. Blair was amazed at how calm Jim was. 

They got on the elevator and Blair said, “Wow that was good. I was freaking out.”

“I told you things would be fine. I promised.”

“Yes, you did. I love you, man.”

Jim smiled at him and said nothing because the door opened at that moment. They both walked in and sat down at their desks and started in with paperwork. Jim opened his drawer to get a pen and it was filled with tubes of lube and boxes of condoms. Jim hurried and shut his drawer because Simon was on his way over. Jim couldn’t even take the time to laugh. 

“Jim, could I see you in my office?” Simon didn’t wait for a reply. He walked into his office and sat down at his desk. 

Jim knew that he wasn’t getting any fancy coffee today. He also knew that Simon was angry.

“Sir?” Jim asked. 

“Shut the door and sit down.”

Jim shut the door and sat down in front of Simon’s desk. “What’s up, Simon?”

“Why in the hell would you kiss your partner in the station? You know better than that. What if someone takes after Blair? What will you do then? Beat up everyone that says anything mean to him?”

“Simon, if you don’t care for our lifestyle, so be it, but I don’t need this shit today.”

“Tough, you’re getting it anyway. I take it you love him?”

“Yes, sir, I do. We’ve been together for eight months. I screwed up something yesterday and felt like I needed to tell everyone about us. That’s all.”

“I figured as much, his bedroom has been too clean. I knew he was upstairs with you.” Simon walked around the desk and held out his hand to Jim. “Good luck, Jim. You might need it. But if you have any trouble, come to me.”

Jim shook Simon’s hand, happily and answered, “Thank you, Simon. This means the world to us both. We’ll have you over this weekend and we’ll tell you all about our love-life!”

Simon shoved Jim out the door and said, “You’re not even funny.” But Simon laughed as he sat down at his desk to catch up on things. 

Jim walked over to Blair and said, “It’s nice to be out.”

Blair smiled and knew that meant Simon was okay with them. Things were going to work out just fine. 

The end


End file.
